Childhood Memories
by AnimeFlowerGirl
Summary: Haruki Fujioka never expected that visiting her older sister during her club activities would cause her to faint! When she wakes up, she finds herself trapped with the Host Club and their head spinning activities! And who is this mystery bunny boy? Hunny/OC
1. Prologue: My Little Secret

**PROLOGUE: My Little Secret**

It was a normal day, the sun was up and there was a soft breeze that cooled anyone who was outside. The streets weren't very busy; in fact the day was so nice that people took time to walk to their designated area, instead of drive, that is, if it was within walking distance. People were chatting with one another, buying things for their own personal want or need and just having a nice time. They were all pretty much distracted with their own lives that they did not seem to notice a child, no older than four, standing in the middle of it all, lost.

"O – onee-chan?" the child, who was in fact a girl, called out, looking around. All she saw were unfamiliar faces. Faces that belonged to people who didn't care about her current predicament.

"Onee-chan?" she called out, louder. Still no reply.

The little girl looked around once more. Seeing if she could catch sight of her sister, or many her father. Anyone who could help her, but alas, she found none, just people walking around, minding their own business. The girl sighed sadly and walked towards a lone bench in front of a toy store. Maybe if she sat down in one place, someone would see her, after all she was rather short and couldn't be seen if all the adults surrounded her. The girl then looked forward to gaze through the glass walls of the toy store. She saw mothers and their children looking at the different stuffed toys, train sets and the like. Every single one of them had a large smile on their face.

She, the girl, focused her attention to the shelves of stuffed animals. After all, she was a girl and found a fondness to the soft toys.

Teddy bears, bunny rabbits, dogs, cats, people, and other variety of dolls were there. She watched as another girl, no older than herself, was reaching up to the dog with large ears and pouty eyes. The girl's arm was shaking and she used her other hand as support, trying to push herself higher. She couldn't reach it. The kid pouted and gave a small cry. Her mother quickly ran to her child and scooped her into her arms, brining her closer to the doll she wanted. The kid took the doll with a smile and hugged it, and then she kissed her mother on the cheek before being carried away to the cash register.

The little girl, who was sitting on the bench, watching the scene unfold, sniffed as she looked down to the ground. Her feet couldn't touch the floor. The pavement was a light grey color but had small spots of a darker shade. It was wet. The little girl was crying and her tears had fallen to the ground. She didn't try to stop them.

"O… Okaa-san?" she closed her eyes, tears still streaming down her face. She brought her tiny little hand to her cheeks, trying to wipe them away but it was no use, the tears kept coming.

The little girl didn't know how much time passed or how many people had took the time to look at her hunched over figure before walking away. All she knew was that she was still lost and nowhere near being found. She tried to suppress her sobs and only succeeded a little. She hiccupped.

"Ne, why are you crying?" a voice asked, it was young and concerned, "What's wrong? Did you get a boo – boo?"

The little girl wiped her eyes once more before looking up to see a blonde boy with big brown eyes looking at her, he had taken a seat on the bench as well. Through teary eyes, the little girl saw the boy could just be the same age as her and he held a pink bunny rabbit to his chest. The girl looked at the rabbit. It was cute.

" I – I can't find my Onee-chan," the little girl said, looking back at the boy. She wiped her tears away once more.

The little boy tilted his head to the side, a thoughtful look on his face before looking up at the sky, the thoughtful look still there. He seemed to be thinking, coming up with some idea in his young mind. After a moment, he looked back at the teary eyes girl with a smile on his face. The girl was confused.

"Wait right here, okay?" the boy began, standing up from the bench, "I'll be right back," he then placed his rabbit on the girl's lap, "Usa – chan will keep you company until I return" and with that, the boy disappeared into the crowd of adults.

The girl looked towards the direction the boy disappeared to, a confused look on her face. Who was he? Where did he come from? What was he going to do? Where the few innocent questions that swirled her youthful head as she watched the adults pass by in front of her, trying to catch sight of the blonde boy.

A few minutes had passed and soon the boy came back to view, a wide grin on his face and a new doll in his arms. It was a panda in all its black and white glory.

"I'm back," the boy said through heavy breaths, it seemed like he ran his way back, "And I got this!"

"What is it?" the girl asked a question which had an obvious answer.

The boy held the panda doll to her. "This," he traded it with his bunny, "is a gift. So stop crying now, okay?"

"For me?" the girl's brows knitted together as she studied the panda. In the end, she poked its black nose before sending a small, shy smile towards the boy. "It's cute," she said, "Thank you"

"You like it?" the boy's smile widened.

"Hai!" the girl grinned. The boy cheered before sitting back onto the bench.

"Yey! You stopped crying! I made you happy!" he said gleefully.

The girl laughed, her hand touching her cheek, they were dry. She readjusted her position on the bench, tucking her legs under her and covering them with her dress. She smiled, well she didn't actually stop smiling, at the boy, placing her new doll in front of her so it faced his bunny rabbit.

They began to talk. Their conversation was a child's conversation. It consisted with favorite colors and foods. Television shows and characters. They're favorite animal and least favorite vegetable and the like. Simple topics that kids found enjoyable to have a childish debate on like if a lion was stronger than a tiger or if a zebra was related to a horse or a donkey, or both.

"Ne, so how old are you?" the girl asked him, seeing as they looked the same age but she wasn't quite sure. They have reached the birthday and age topic. Something that always squeezed into children's curiosity. In their minds, the older you are, the more superior you are. Always listen to your elders, was what they were taught.

"I'm eight years old!" the boy said proudly, he loved his birthday. There was always cake in the celebration, always.

"Really?" The little girl's eyes widened for a moment, she was wrong, he wasn't the same age as her. "I'm only four years old!"

The boy laughed and before he could say anything back to her, a tall boy with short black hair came into view. His face was expressionless but her didn't look dangerous. The little girl looked at him curiously before looking back at her new friend. The little blonde boy seemed to know whom the other one was for he waved at him, a smile on his face.

"Takashi!" he said with a laugh. The tall boy, who was named Takashi, simply nodded his head at the boy before softly jerking it towards a certain direction. The blonde boy seemed to get the message for he looked back at the little girl with an apologetic look on his face.

"Takashi says it's time to go now," he told her, getting off the bench with Usa – chan in his arms, "Maybe we'll see each other again?"

The girl pouted a bit before nodding her head, a smile returning. "Yeah!" she said, her smile turning into a wide grin.

The boy gave another cheer before running towards his friend, his arms stretched out as if he had wings and his rabbit held tightly in one of his hands. The little girl gave a small laugh when the blonde boy hugged Takashi, who was noticeably _way _taller than the both of them, before the two of them disappeared into the crowd. Probably heading to their parents.

The little girl reached over to her doll and hugged it closer to her chest, her smile falling. She had just realized that she had yet to catch sight of her family. What if they had already passed by and she had missed them because she was talking to her new friend? If so, what was she going to do? The girl sniffed but didn't cry. At least she had a friend with her now, even if it was just a doll.

Suddenly, the girl heard footsteps approached her along with ragged breathing. She whirled around and saw her older sister, out of breath and sweating.

"Onee – chan!" the little girl cried out happily as she dangerously jumped off the bench to tackle her sister in a hug. Her sister took a step back in order for them not to fall over. She then held her younger sister in an arm's length.

"Where have you been?" she asked, "Otou – san and I have been looking everywhere for you!"

"I got lost!" the little girl explained, "I was sitting on the bench!"

The little girl's sister studied her for a moment, trying to see if she was really telling the truth, before letting out a sigh. "Well, you're here now. We better find Otou – san. He said to go back to the Grocery store if I or he found you," he sister took her hand, "Don't wander off anymore, okay?"

"Alright," the little girl nodded and held her sister's hand tightly, making sure that she wouldn't be swept away again.

As the little girl and her sister were walking towards the Grocery store, her sister looked down at her and raised a brow. "Haruki, did you have that doll with you when we came here?"

The little girl, now identified as Haruki, didn't say anything. She simply smiled at her sister and hugged her doll closer to herself. It was her little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the prologue!<strong>

**Yes, same character from "Springtime Tree"**

**Why? because this is the re-written edition. So yeah**

**I only own what I own**

**and **

**Don't forget to review and the like**


	2. Chapter 1: To that of a book

**Chapter 1: To that of a book**

Haruki stifled a yawn as she placed her elbows on the table her head on her hands. School was nearly over and frankly; she wondered why the teacher just didn't dismiss them. She wasn't teaching anything. All of Haruki's classmates were chatting with one another, standing up and switching places. Making as much noise as the teacher permitted. Haruki gave a sigh. She was normally a quiet girl, despite her rather energetic friends, and knew how to tolerate noise but this was over – whelming. Everyone was talking at the same time that she couldn't understand a single word from anyone. It was almost like buzzing

Yes, her classmates were like buzzing bees.

"Bored already?" came a voice from behind Haruki. Haruki gave a soft laugh before turning around, fixing her position so she could comfortable talk to her friend.

"Wouldn't you be, Hisoka – chan?" Haruki asked, a smile on her face.

Hisoka gave a laugh and a shake of her head before retying her long, light brown hair into the usual high ponytail. Haruki smiled at her friend, admiring her looks.

Saito Hisoka was clearly the tallest girl in class, and probably in the entire batch. She used her height to her advantage for she was varsity in many clubs, especially basketball. Her hair was long, and got in her way most of the time, and her eyes were hazel with specs of green in them. Many had said she was a tomboy but Haruki begged to differ, Hisoka did have her girly moments, though she liked to deny it.

"What are you looking at?" Hisoka asked, raising a brow at her smallest of friendly. Haruki shook her head.

"When do you think Sensei would dismiss us?" Haruki asked, brushing her bangs away from her face, they were simply getting to long.

"When she wakes up, maybe?" Hisoka shrugged, looking over to their teacher who was obviously asleep on her desk, "Don't worry, Akiko – san would wake her up in time"

"I wasn't worrying. Just wondering," Haruki said before looking around the classroom once more. She had almost gotten a heart attack and fallen off her chair when she came face to face with the resident twins in their class, Kijimuta Midori and Minori.

Haruki gave a surprised gasp as to which the twins laughed. Midori and Minori stood out from the rest of the batch for the sole reason they were twins, the _only_ twins in the entire school. That, and they were quite popular in theater club. The Kijimuta sisters came from a rather wealthy family that had a long history in the arts of acting.

"You alright there, Haruki – chan?" Midori asked, a laugh still in her voice. She had a slight American accent in her voice, much like her sister.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Minori added.

"No, she saw you two," Hisoka said, retying her hair once more. It was really hard to handle and fixing her hair in public was unethical, like she cared.

"That's not very nice," the twins said, sticking their tongues out at their tall friend.

"Indeed, it wasn't," their class president came to view, Nomiya, Akiko.

Akiko, like the Kijimuta sisters, comes from a rich family. Oddly, she chose to be in a public school, her reasons unknown. The black – haired beauty, a real mystery that even Haruki didn't know, and they were friends. The only thing Haruki took note of was that she never saw Akiko's parents, not once. Akiko hardly spoke of them, too. Haruki wondered why, but felt that it was rude to ask.

"What are you thinking about, Haruki – san?" Akiko asked, smiling at her friend.

"Oh, just introducing everyone to the readers," Haruki laughed.

"What?" Hisoka asked, wide – eyes.

"Nothing, nothing," Haruki laughed before fetching her bag, "Is it time to go yet, Akiko – san?"

Akiko looked over at the clock that hung at the back of the classroom, then to their snoozing teacher. "Well, to be honest, yes it is," she sighed, "But sensei is still asleep"

"Who cares?" Hisoka got up from her chair, getting her bag. "School's over and I'm heading home, someone needs to cook dinner"

"You'll be skipping class, Hisoka – chan," Minori warned.

"But if school's over, then she's technically not skipping anything," Midori pointed out.

"Oh, you're right," Minori turned to Hisoka, "Good luck with making dinner," she waved.

Hisoka waved back before leaving the classroom, unnoticed by everyone except her friends. Haruki's eyes glazed a bit in thought. All her friends were very interesting and talented. Akiko with her brains and beauty, Minor and Midori with their talent and heritage, Hisoka with her athletic abilities and there was Haruki who was simply… Haruki. Though all of her friends had something worthwhile about them, Haruki knew deep down each and every one of them held a secret. Each of them had a background and Haruki wondered if she had one as well.

"Probably not," she muttered.

"What was that?" Midori asked. It was just Haruki and the twins left in the friend circle. Hisoka had already left and Akiko went to wake up the teacher.

"I was just thinking," Haruki began, "That if we were in a story, you two, together with Akiko – san and Hisoka – chan would most likely be the main characters while I'm just a side character"

"Why would you say that?" Minori tilted her head.

"Well, you all have some sort of story to tell and you all are very interesting," Haruki scratched the back of her head, "I'm just a little ol' boring me. No story whatsoever. That's why I'm more fitting as a side – character"

"You read too many books, Haruki – chan," Minori laughed before leaving the Fujioka to fetch hers and her sister's bag.

"You have your own story," Midori reassured her, "And when you find it, you can join us 'main characters'"

Haruki gave a laugh before standing up from her own chair, her bag already in her hand. She looked over to Akiko who simply shrugged at their sleeping teacher and told the rest of the class that they are free to go. Haruki waved at the class president before leaving the classroom and headed her way out of the school and to the train station.

The school Haruki goes to is very far from her home and takes a thirty minute car trip there or a ten minute train ride. Haruki didn't have a car so she settled with a train. Hisoka usually biked home, seeing as she lived near and the twins together with Akiko would have their own private transportation. Haruki wasn't so lucky and every day she dreaded going to school for she never liked taking the trains alone, people scared her.

"Here I go," Haruki muttered before boarding the train and taking her seat. She closed her eyes and felt the speed of the train accelerate. She couldn't wait to go home.

* * *

><p>"Ah… oh no," Haruki said to herself as she gazed at the large, pink, almost castle like school in front of her. She had accidentally gotten lost in her own thoughts that she made a wrong turn after leaving the train station and gotten herself lost. It was not like she didn't know where she was, in fact she identified the pink castle as her sister's school, Ouran, but her only problem was she didn't know how to get home from this point.<p>

She was lost.

Haruki heaved a sigh before crossing the gate, passing a rather disturbing statue and entering the school. She might as well look for her sister while she was here. The youngest Fujioka walked through the school's halls, gazing at several points. This was truly a rick kid's school. It looked like a place you'd find in an amusement park, or maybe a fairy tale book.

"A fairy tale book is more appropriate," Haruki mumbled as she passed the third library in the whole school. Each library was extremely noisy. "Onee – chan would never be in a library this noisy," Haruki said walking away from the _fourth _library. She was amazed, four libraries and none of them were quiet.

What kind of school was this?

"Didn't Otou – san say Onee – chan was part of a club?" the girl suddenly wondered out loud, it was not like anyone was there to hear her, "Where could that club be?"

Haruki shrugged her shoulders when she couldn't remember the answer to her own question and decided to walk aimlessly around the school until she either found the club room, her sister or until she was caught and kicked out. The latter didn't seem that pleasing to her. She walked and walked and climbed up and down until her legs were numb with pain but Haruki didn't stop. In fact, she didn't even feel the numbness, she was to busy looking around.

She felt like she was in a museum.

With all the expensive stuff decorating the school, she could be in a museum.

Suddenly, Haruki heard muffled voices coming from one of the rooms with large doors, heck all the rooms had large doors. Haruki looked at it curiously and jumped back a bit when she heard laughter from the inside together with some squealing.

Haruki raised her brow and looked up to see a sign near the door.

"_Music Room Three_"

It read.

The Fujioka didn't know what triggered her to do such an act but before she knew it, she had opened the doors and was momentarily blinded by a bright light. She squinted her eyes a bit and when she finally got used to the lighting, she was in awe.

Before the girl could even begin to describe what she had just seen, she was questioned.

"Eh? Haruhi? Why are you dressed like that?" Haruki heard two boys say and she suddenly felt a weight on her head. The boys were on either side of her, resting their arms on her. Haruki was confused but couldn't look up at them, instead she saw several girls looking at her, each blushing and gushing on how "Haruhi makes such a cute girl"

_Haruhi?_ Haruki asked herself before realizing their mistake. She licked her lips. "Ano…" she began to correct them but was interrupted by another boy.

"Haru – chan, your costume is so kawaii," said a boy who looked like he could be from elementary school, "Are you wearing your middle – school uniform?"

"Well –" she began thinking that she was technically wearing her middle – school uniform seeing as she _is _in middle – school but once again, before she could correct their misunderstanding, she was interrupted.

"My darling daughter has finally embraced her feminine side!" a rather loud, tall blonde boy came into view. He had tears in his eyes, probably from joy, Haruki didn't know, and a blush on his cheeks. In the background, Haruki could once again hear the girls talking to each other about Haruhi. The blonde boy didn't seem to hear them; he was focused on Haruki saying stuff like dressing her up in cuter costumes and the like.

Haruki was beginning to get scared. She took a step back but was stopped when she bumped into something… someone. Haruki looked behind her and then craned her neck to see a very tall man looking down at her, expressionless. Her eyes widened and she backed away from him.

The air was filled with people talking about Haruhi, Haruhi in a school uniform, Haruhi with long hair, how Haruhi looked so cute as a girl and so and so forth. Haruki was getting very confused. She wasn't so sure what was going on. She only knew that these people thought that she was her sister and were gushing over her. Why were they saying Haruhi looked cute as a girl, wasn't she already a girl?

With all the voices, that seemed to be even louder than her bees for a class, were making Haruki very confused, and she was getting rather dizzy from trying to keep up and correct them. Several times she tried to speak but her voice seemed to be drowned out from the volume of theirs and when she was brought into a hug and twirled around, that didn't do her so good. She felt like she was about to throw up if she were to be twirled for much longer and was very much relieved when the twirling ceased when the door opened revealing a short, brown haired, brown eyed boy.

"Sorry I'm…" the boy began but stopped in his tracks when he saw Haruki being carried by Tamaki, her head lolling the side her eyes looking pretty much disoriented from the spinning.

"Eh? Haruhi?" Tamaki exclaimed before looking back to the girl in his arms, "Then who's this?"

"A Haruhi cosplayer?" Hikaru then said, looking at Haruki closely, Haruki on the other hand, couldn't see anyone. The room was still spinning in her eyes.

"I've never seen a Haruhi cosplayer before," Kaoru said, looking at Haruki also, "She's very good. She even got the hair color right"

"I do believe that you aren't looking at a Haruhi cosplayer, Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyoya spoke, writing things in his clipboard, "Tamaki, put her down"

Tamaki obliged and Haruki stumbled a bit on her own two feet, Mori catching her.

"Then who is she, Kyo – chan?" Hani asked, looking over to Haruki.

"She's my younger sister," Haruhi sighed.

"SISTER?"

Haruki fainted.

* * *

><p>"Haruki – chan is really cute, Haruhi – kun"<p>

"She really looks like you too. Could have mistaken you both for twins!"

"Twins? We thought they were the same person!"

Giggles followed.

Haruki groaned and moved in her place, she wouldn't really call it a bed because she didn't know for sure it was a bed, her eyes were still closed but she was conscious enough to hear the voices, she didn't know who they belonged to though.

"That so sweet of you," came a voice, Haruki could tell it was her sister's, she knew her sister's voice very well, it was always calm and blunt. After Haruhi's words, squealing filled the air.

"Ne, Haruhi – kun, when do you think Haruki – chan would be waking up?" a girl spoke, "She's been asleep for a long time now"

"Do you think she needs to go to the nurse?" another girl asked.

"No, there's isn't any need. Thanks for the concern though," Haruki felt a hand comb through her hair, "Haruki is really frail to begin with and gets sick often. Fainting isn't new either, she'll wake up when she needs to"

Haruki felt like she had enough, she wanted to see whom her sister was talking too. Regretfully, Haruki opened her eyes to be greeted by a bright light and a surprised gasp from one of the girls.

"Are you okay now?" Haruhi's face came to view and Haruki's felt relieved.

"Hai, Onee - chan"

There was anther squeal.

"Haruki – chan think Haruhi – kun is her Onee – chan!" a girl said

"That's so cute!"

Haruki felt confused and looked over to the girls, they looked like yellow marshmallows. She then sat up and looked around. Six boys were heading her way. Deep down, Haruki wondered what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's chapter 1~<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please, tell me what you think.**

**I really love opinions.**

**Nice one**

**and helpful ones**

**Alrighty then**

**I only own what I own and Don't forget to review and the like :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The thought of heaven

**Chapter 2: The thought of heaven**

Haruki gave a patient sigh as she sat on the windowsill, watching the Host Club Members as they worked. When She had woken up, not only the Host Club, but also the girls bombarded her with questions as well. She had to answer to such questions as. _Where do you study?_ And also, _Do you like cake?_ Usual questions people ask to get the general information on you, the information they need to see if you have anything in common with them so they can start small talk. Thankfully, it was Kyoya who had told everyone that she, Haruki, should have some time to breath seeing as she just woke up from a faint. Or something like that. He had made it sound more medical serious than necessary.

The youngest Fujioka rubbed her eyes. The Host Club members were generally nice but they confused her. She looked over to where Tamaki was sitting and watched as he flirted shamelessly with the girls surrounding him. Making them blush and such. He really seemed like a fairy tail prince, real life version though, without the crown and cape. Haruki blinked, if he wanted a cape he could get a cape. He was rich after all.

Haruki then looked over to the twins. It seemed like Hikaru was telling an embarrassing story involving Kaoru because the youngest Hitachiin was blushing. Haruki furrowed her brows. Or was with Kaoru telling a story involving Hikaru? Whichever, Haruki still looked away from the seen, a blush decorating her cheeks, when Hikaru and Kaoru made their 'brotherly love' pose. It was simply overwhelming for the girl.

_Why do girls find that nice? _She wondered to herself, sneaking a glance at the pair before looking away, her cheeks becoming redder. _Alright, I get it. Forbidden love. Twincest,_ she sighed, _Still too much for me to handle._

The girl cooled down her cheeks and looked over to Kyoya. He was simply typing at his keyboard. He was relatively normal, thank goodness. Haruki couldn't imagine the teenager doing anything…. Unprofessional. His look just didn't fit it. She turned her gaze to her sister; she was doing alright. Just talking and making girls blush, unintentionally though. The last pair Haruki observed was the cousins. The eldest of the bunch. The tall one, Mori, was simply sitting there and watching the smaller one, Hani, eat cake and talk with the girls. The girls squealed and laughed with them. They looked like they were having fun.

Haruki's gaze went to the bunny rabbit that was blissfully sitting near the Hani. It was pink and looked very soft. Haruki blinked at it before looking away.

_That was a cute doll; _she thought to herself, _I think I want one for myself… To keep Pan – chan company and all…_

"Ne, ne, Haruhi – kun. Are you and Haruki – chan very close?" one of the girls Haruhi was hosting asked. Haruki looked over to her as well, though from a distance. The girl's voice was rather loud.

"We get along, yes," Haruhi then smiled, "I guess you could get as close as two siblings can get!"

The girls squealed a bit. "Are you the over – protective kind of brother, Haruhi – kun?"

Haruhi laughed. "Well, I do get worried when she's out alone. Does that count?"

It was Haruki's turn to laugh. Haruhi's was worried when she went out alone because she, Haruki, tended to get lost often… a lot… all the time. The Fujioka smiled a bit before looking out the window, she saw the rather disturbing water fountain. She felt her eye twitch. Rich school and they use their money… to buy that…. Was it really a work of art?

"Ha'ki – chan, Ha'ki – chan," there was a tug on her sleeve. Haruki blinked a bit before looking at her sempai, Hani. His big honey brown eyes boring into her own chocolate brown ones. Haruki felt her cheeks warm up. He was really cute.

"Haninozuka – senpai?" Haruki asked slowly, she really didn't know if she should talk to him like superior, like her own age or like a child. It was really confusing.

"Ne, Ha'ki – chan, you like chocolate cake, right?" Hani asked sweetly, his voice childlike and his held tilted to the side, he was also swaying back and forth on his heels.

_How did he know that? _Haruki vaguely wondered before looking of at a distance. She saw Mori looking as expressionless as ever, his eyes following Hani with every movement. The girls that they were entertaining had their fingers crossed and looked like they were chanting something. Haruki was confused. She then looked back to Hani who still looked hopefully cute.

"Alright," she smiled at him, it was like complying with a five-year-old's request to play cars. You couldn't say no in fear of upsetting the kid. But then again, Hani wasn't _really _a kid. He was eighteen years old.

Hani cheered and ran back to the sofa, his arms spread out like an airplane. The girls on the sofa were clapping their hands and cheering along with Hani. Haruki was slowly making her way towards them, slightly unsure as to what to do. She looked back to where her sister was sitting and saw that she was watching them. Haruhi smiled at her and told her to go on. Haruki looked back at her seniors and saw Hani already devouring a cake. The girl's were laughing and one of them looked back at Haruki.

"Hurry up, Haruki – chan! The cake would be all gone if you continue to walk in that pace!" she said, a kind smile on her face.

Haruki blinked at her before speeding her pace a bit, so much that they actually laughed. "No need to be in a rush, we were only joking," she said, "There' s enough cake for everyone". Haruki felt herself blush. Did they want her to hurry up or not? Rich girls were confusing.

When Haruki finally reached them and sat down, she was overwhelmed at the different variety of cakes displayed on the table. This kid… boy… teenager… Senpai was going to get diabetes… or a cavity from the amount of sweets he was taking. Haruki squinted at his stomach. Where does it all go?

"Here you go, Ha'ki," Hani said with a smile as he pushed a plate of chocolate cake towards her, "Chocolate! Your favorite!"

Haruki softly thanked him, she wasn't really used to being with so much people who were watching her expectantly. She paused, why were they watching her? Haven't they seen anyone eat cake before? Of course they had, they were with Hani. Haruki licked her lips nervously and stabbed the cake with her fork, taking a small peace and eating it.

She was in heaven.

* * *

><p>"Onee – this club is really fun," Haruki said facing Haruhi, club time has already ended all the girls had left. The only people in the clubroom were only the Host Club themselves and Haruki.<p>

"You're only saying that cause you had a slice of that cake," Haruhi pointed out, picking up the empty plate.

"True," Haruki laughed lightly, "I can't wait to tell this to Okaa – san when she comes back from her business trip"

At that moment, everybody stopped what they were doing. Kyoya had ceased stopping, the twins stopped laughing, Tamaki trailed of in his rant about his lovely daughter, Hani's cake was mere centimeters from his mouth but it wasn't being eaten and Mori's eyes widened.

"Host Club Meeting!" Tamaki announced with a snap of his fingers. Haruki watched curiously as the twins approached Haruhi and dragged her away to join the huddle the rest of the club members were making. She looked at the curiously, unable to hear what they were saying.

* * *

><p>"Hey, why do I have to be here?" Haruhi asked with a bored tone, the plate still in her hands. The Host Club had strange unannounced activities but this 'huddle meeting' was one of the strangest and the disguised female didn't know why.<p>

"It says in your records, Haruhi, that your mom passed away ten years ago, am I right?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses. Of course he was right, he was always right.

"Well, yeah," Haruhi replied not sure where they were going with this.

"Then why does Haruki-chan say that your mom is away on a business trip?" Tamaki asked, his eyes widening.

"You would think that she would actually know that her mom is not coming back anymore," Hikaru said, looking over his shoulder to see the younger Fujioka looking out the window, watching the sunset.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Hikaru had a point.

Haruhi blinked before straightening up from the huddle and looking over to her sister as well. Haruki caught her gaze and sent her a small, unsure wave. Haruhi gave a small wave back before facing her friends. "Haruki was very young when mom passed away so she doesn't really know," Haruhi said, "She thinks that mom is away on a business trip and won't come back for a while."

"Then why don't you tell her, Haru-chan?" Hani asked, his head tilted slightly and Usa – chan pressed against his chest, "Doesn't she have the right to know the truth?"

"She would be crushed if I told her," Haruhi said, "She was really attached to mom and if I told her mom was never coming back she would be heartbroken"

The Hosts looked back to see Haruki playing with the sleeves of her uniform, unaware of what they were talking about. They saw that she looked a lot like Haruhi, only she had more of a far away look. Like she was always thinking. Thinking about what was the question.

"So will you guys keep it a secret from her?" Haruhi asked, bringing their attention back to her.

"Do you think it wise for her not to know, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, once again pushing his glasses further up his nose. "To not know the truth about her own mother. What if she were to find it out from someone else?"

Haruhi's lips formed a straight line in thought. "I would rather she hear it from me or from dad"

"Then why not tell her sooner?"

"Because," Haruhi looked back at her sister, "It isn't the right time yet. Please," she looked back at them, "Would you keep it a secret from her? For now at least"

Tamaki had tears in his eyes and the tip of his hanky in his mouth, he was tugging at it to stop him from crying out loud, like it mattered, any version of a crying Tamaki was annoying.

"Yes!" he then said removing the hanky and pointing to the sky with his index finger, tears still streaming down his face, "We would not utter a word about it!" he then pointed to the rest of the Host Club, "Right, men?"

Hikaru, Kaoru and Hani saluted while Mori nodded and Kyoya gave a sigh and a sign of acknowledgement. Haruhi just shook her head at them, they were simply too much.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened, Hisoka – chan," Haruki ended her story and hugged her Panda doll, Pan – chan, closer to her chest. The phone was in her other hand and was pressed against her right ear. Dinner had ended not to long ago and her friend had called her asking why she didn't call earlier.<p>

It was their tradition. The minute they got home they would change into their house clothes and call each other. Their conversations weren't particularly because they've been with each other the entire day but it was still a nice gesture. Odd… but nice. Most of the topics they talked about were about the events that happened to them on their way home. Most of the time, Hisoka did the talking saying that several times she had to stop her bike because of a speeding car. She, Hisoka, hated cars. Haruki's 'trip back home' stories were rather dull and repetitive; she would always talk about the dodgy looking people she would see in the train. Hisoka, on the other hand, found the stories relatively entertaining.

"_Well, that's odd," _Hisoka said, she sounded like she was chewing on something, _"But look on the bright side, at least you have a different story to tell now"_

"I thought you liked hearing dodgy train people stories?" Haruki asked, raising a brow that Hisoka couldn't see.

"_Yeah, I still find the story about the man with a bag full of rabbit food funny but you got to admit, getting lost, finding out your sister is a cross dresser in a Host Club is much more interesting," _Hisoka then said

Haruki blinked. "I guess you're right"

"_But just think. Your dad cross dresses and now your sister! Just a matter of time till you're next!" _Hisoka paused, _"Please… don't… I won't be able to handle it"_

"Don't worry. Otou – san said it was a nightmare when Onee – chan chopped of her hair and went to school looking like a boy," Haruki sighed, "He won't let me cut my hair fearing I would do the same"

"_I doubt it"_

"Exactly. Onee – chan doesn't want to cross dress she _has _to," Haruki then said, hearing the full story from her sister on their walk home.

"_I know, I know. You told me the story. Midori and Minori find it weird and Akiko – san finds it reasonable," _

"How do you know?" Haruki asked, "Are they there with you?"

"_Cell phone, Haruki, I texted them. You know, we should really get you one"_

"I don't need it"

"_Yes you do"_

"I'll have no one to text"

"_Ahem?"_

Haruki gave a small laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hisoka – chan. Onee – chan's going to help me with my homework now. Good Night"

"_Night"_

_Click._

"Haruki?" Haruhi's voice came from inside the room they shared. Haruki stood up from her seat and brought Pan – chan closer to her body before walking to her room, greeting her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two for everyone :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Please tell me what you think**

**I appreciate to the reviews I got from you all :)**

**I only own what I own**

**and**

**Don't forget to review and the like **


	4. Chapter 3: A Rose with thorns

**Chapter 3: A Rose with thorns**

_Slap._

_Thud._

"How _dare _you speak to me in such a manner!" Minori said in a loud voice, her eyes forming a glare. Her hand had retreated to her side and was looking angrily at Midori who laid on the ground before her, a hand on her injured cheek.

"Please, I never meant any harm!" Midori cried out, removing her hand from her cheek showing the red mark. She was shaking, from hear or from her tears, no one could tell. Fear was written in her eyes.

"Any harm?" Minori asked, outraged, "You have ran to our parents screaming that I was abusing you. Wounding you and you claim that you didn't mean any harm? They believed you! You were always their favorite! You and your perfect little self…"

"Help me! Help me! Okaa – san! Otou – san!" Minori mocked, "Don't make me laugh! You're pathetic!"

"Please, understa –"

Midori wasn't able to finish. She cried out in pain when Minori grabbed the front of her shirt, bringing her to eye level. The look in Minori's blue eyes could freeze an entire nation over while the frightened green eyes of Midori tugged at the heart. Minori brought Midori's face dangerously close to hers and supported the girl with one hand before bringing the other to her pocket, bringing out a knife. She brought the sharp weapon to Midori's throat.

"Any last words?" Minori asked, malice coating her every word.

"P – please… don't –"

But it was too late; Minori had already slashed her throat.

"Excellent! Beautiful! I love it!" came a booming voice followed by a clap. When the person had spoken, Minori instantly dropped the knife to the ground and released her hold on her sister. Midori gave her a small smile before reaching into her own pocket and bringing out a handkerchief, she wiped the blood off of her neck.

"How did you like it, Sensei?" the twins chorused, facing their drama teacher.

"Brilliant!" their teacher gushed, "You two are extraordinary actresses. Glad to have you both in my club," she then clapped her hands gleefully. "You can change out of your costumes now! Everyone auditioning for the role of Naïve boy – next – door please take the from row seats!" the teacher called out as the Kijimuta twins left the stage to change.

When the twin disappeared behind the curtain, a couple of students in the audience were talking to one another. One was tall, and even in her seat; she towered over her friends. The tall girl was seated beside the shortest of the bunch, whose hair was tied up into pigtails, courtesy of the twins, was happily chatting with the girl next to her, with a video camera in her hand.

"You were videoing them the whole time, Akiko – san?" Haruki asked, tilting her head to the side, studying the camera. She never owned one and just seeing it was rather exciting for her.

Akiko nodded her head before bringing the camera to Haruki, watching her through the small TV screen the camera had; it was still recording. Haruki, thinking that it had already stopped, simply smiled at the camera and waved. Hisoka, on the other hand, saw the red beeping light and gave a small laugh before bringing Haruki to properly sit on her seat.

"Why were you videoing them, Akiko – san? It was just an audition, not the actual play," Hisoka asked, raising a brow at her class president.

"Oh, no particular reason," Akiko brought the camera to Hisoka and filmed her curious gaze, "They got the part didn't they?"

"Obviously," Hisoka rolled her eyes before looking back at the stage, watching the next auditions.

"Akiko – san, why _did _you video them?" Haruki tugged at the arm of the spectacled girl, causing the filming to go rather tilted before she directed the camera back at Haruki, the red light still beeping at the unaware commoner.

"Just documenting their time here in the theater," Akiko explained, "This _is _our last year as middle – school students. After this, we have to part from this school"

Haruki furrowed her eyebrows and pouted a bit. Akiko continued to film her.

"Hisoka – san says that you visited Haruhi – san's club?" Akiko began, curious to what had happened.

"Ah, yes! It's a Host Club!" Haruki said, her eyes brightening.

Akiko zoomed into the girls face before zooming back out. She had yet to test all the buttons on the camera and thought she might as well test them while filming the talking Fujioka.

"A Host Club?" Akiko repeated, not the least bit phased by the girl's words, "But isn't she a girl?"

"Ah yes, well she cross dresses and –"

"No need to go one, Hisoka – san texted me about it," Akiko then said, making the tone of color Black and White in her video camera.

"But isn't it a bit weird?" two voices interrupted the conversation. Akiko brought her camera, which was now in a sepia tone, to the set of twins. Minori was wearing an off shoulder shirt, the same as her sister's except Midori was wearing a skirt with boots while Minori wore pants with flats. Akiko zoomed out.

"I mean, she already acts like one," Midori began

"But if she dresses up like one too," Minori continued

"Won't she end up just like her father?" they ended together.

"That's a bit rude," Akiko directed the camera to Hisoka, "Her father's alright. He's just… different"

"We know that," Midori rolled her eyes, "We've met him"

"He's pretty cool," Minori added, "But what about the influence they're setting on poor little Haruki?"

Haruki jumped a bit at the mention of her name, she wasn't really paying attention to their conversation till at that moment. Akiko made the tone Negative and everyone's color turned very odd, there was a disturbing purple aura at the background while everyone's skin turned a ghostly white.

"What?" Haruki looked back at them, one of her pigtails came lose.

"I don't think that's possible," Akiko chimed in, "Haruki – chan is too much of a… what's the word? Girl"

"While Haruhi just doesn't really care," Hisoka took over, standing up from her chair and taking the video camera away from the rich girl and focusing it in the twins. Minori and Midori, who were finally aware of the camera, began making goofy faces at the negative tone. Haruki looked over to the camera and laughed seeing the white teeth of the twins but the black gums. Negative was really strange.

* * *

><p>Haruki has found herself within Ouran grounds once again. She had grown a likeness to the school and the people in it. The Host Club members were generally nice even though she found Tamaki over – whelming, Kyoya rather scary and mysterious, the twins funny but they were also people she didn't want to stay around with too long, Mori intimidation but kind and Hani cute. The girls who came were very polite as well but even if Haruki enjoyed everyone's company, she also liked to have some time of her own, so she decided to go through the flower maze in the school, it was filled with rose. She loved roses only…<p>

This was Haruki and she was the type to easily get lost.

Like, right now.

"Ah… Onee – chan's going to get mad," Haruki breathed out as she looked at her surroundings. All she could see were tall bushes with roses and a path… several paths. She had just planned to explore a bit, not to stray too far away from the entrance but before she knew it she walked deeper and deeper into the maze and got lost. She should have done what those kids in the fairy tales did… she should have made a trail of breadcrumbs or something.

"What am I going to do?" the girl looked up to see several windows, none of them looked like they belonged to the Host Club. Haruki gave a sigh of defeat and walked further into the maze, she was already lost… why not continue to walk on? Maybe she would find the exit or an emergency button or something.

The chances were very low for the young Fujioka.

Haruki looked around and admired the blooming roses, often going close enough to sniff them. Left…right…. Left… straight…. Left…. Right, were the directions she used. Maybe that's why she got lost to easily. She just went with a random order that came to mind. Haruki, who finally got tired from the aimless walking, found a bench situated near one of the bushed and sat on it. She looked up at the sky and watched as a couple of birds flew by. They formed a 'less than' sign.

She laughed.

"Ne, what's so funny?" came a young voice. Haruki jumped a little in her seat, not expecting to find anyone in the maze, and looked at the source only to find the short third year looking at her curiously.

"Haninozuka – senpai," Haruki greeted, "You scared me"

Hani's eyes filled with tears. "Eh? I did? Gomene, Ha'ki!" he rubbed his eyes.

Haruki's eyes widened, not expecting the tears and quickly corrected the boy. Hani, after finding out he did not harm, instantly wore a grin on his face before skipping over to the middle – school-er, plopping down next to her. "Why are you in here, Ha'ki?" Hani tilted his head to the side, "Haru – chan was looking for you"

"I told Onee – chan that I would explore a bit," Haruki told him, looking behind her, and taking a rose out of the bush. There were plenty of roses; surely they wouldn't mind her taking one.

"Eh? But that was so long ago!" Hani said with wide eyes, "Club has already ended!"

"Well…" Haruki bit her lip, "I… I got lost"

Hani blinked at the younger girl before letting out a child like laugh. Haruki blushed at her own embarrassment. "You get lost easily, Ha'ki! You got lost that other time too!" Hani said, a grin on his face.

"What other time?" Haruki raised a brow at her upperclassman, not able to remember a time where she got lost and Hani found her, besides now.

"Don't you –" but Hani didn't get to finish for Haruki let out a pained yelp and dropped the rose to the floor, her finger bleeding. She had not been paying attention and accidentally placed her finger on one of the many thorns.

"_Itai…_" Haruki muttered to herself, cradling her injured finger in her other hand, watching the blob of blood leak out of the wound. It was a dark red color.

"Ha'ki! You're hurt!" Hani exclaimed, taking Haruki's hand and studying the cut. He was great in science but not so much in the Medical field, that was Kyoya.

Haruki carefully took her hand away from her senpai. "I'm fine, Haninozuka – senpai, just a small prick," she told him with a small smile.

"B – but it could get infected or you could bleed to death!" Hani's eyes widened before jumping back to his feet and taking Haruki's other hand. "We have to get this cleaned!"

"Eh? But it's fine! Really!" Haruki tried to explain but she underestimated the strength of the short boy for her was able to drag her deeper into the maze until they reached a drinking fountain. Haruki raised her brow at it. Why was there a drinking fountain in the maze?

Hani, not noticing Haruki's confusion at the aspect of a drinking fountain, took her injured hand once more and brought it under the spout. He turned on the water and Haruki felt the cold water wash away the small blob of blood making her see a slight cut in her skin. After a few more seconds, Hani turned off the water and wiped Haruki's hand with a hanky.

"A – Arigato, Haninozuka – senpai," Haruki said, blushing a bit.

"Wait! It's not yet done!" Hani smiled at her before digging into his pockets and pulling out a Band-Aid. He gently rapped it around Haruki's wound before giving out a cheer. "See! All better now!" he said gleefully.

Haruki looked at the Band-Aid on her finger and let out a small laugh. It was pink with white bunnies and cakes decorating it. It was cute.

"Ne, where's Morinozuka-senpai?" Haruki then asked, "Isn't he usually with you?"

"He's upstairs with the rest! Haru – chan was looking for you and I volunteered to look for you," Hani swayed back in forth and then took Haruki's hand in his. "Let's go back, alright? Then we can have lots of cake!"

"Hai," Haruki smiled again before following the senior.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's chapter 3~<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I really enjoyed reading all your reviews, please keep them up :D**

**Sorry for any typos and the like**

**I only own what I own**

**and**

**Don't forget to review and the like :D**


End file.
